the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Guard
The Royal Guard is the armed forces for a not too far off land by the name of Legendre near the humble forest. While the creatures of the forest are mostly unorganized and have little in the way of civilized existence the creatures of this land are the opposite. They have a sociality that is similar to that of humans with laws, customs and different social class that leads up to a ruling class of a traditional monarchy of a royal family to induce a king, queen and heirs. The Royal Guard are the ones responsible of enforcing the laws of the land. They also protect the royal family and the land from all threats both foreign and domestic. Structure The Royal Guard is further broken up in to its own social classes while all being well trained and disciplined. The lowest rung is made up of the foot soldiers that do the fighting, marching, guarding and the basic work. The next tier is made up of Noncommissioned officers. While they are still in the thick of the fight and guard duty they typically don’t do as much as the back breaking tasks. They are also responsible for guiding their troops under their command against direct threats and making sure order stays amongst the ranks. Next are the Lieutenants that command a platoon of troops of roughly 50 or so troops. They are responsible for leading formations, larger tactics and troop movement to complete an objective. Above them are Captains that command companies made up of four platoons. They give lieutenants the orders to complete battles or large scale objectives such as which enemy forces to engage, where to engage them, what points to take or hold and when to advance. The highest rank beside the king that commands the guards as a whole are the Coronels. They command battalions which can have between three to six companies they are in charge of campaigns or wars. The higher the rank the less like that individual will be seen in direct combat. However to have reached that rank they must have survived many battles of their own and are more skilled then their lower ranking comrades. Classes The Royal Guard is composed of different types of Pokémon to keep them flexible and able to meet any challenge while each type fills a role: Royal Soldier Royal Soldiers are made up of lucarios that while still know the tradition fighting moves of their kind they have been trained extensively in the combat of using a short sword and shield. While able to fight solo with targets one on one they are trained to move in a formation. Moving as one where their shields not only protect themselves but each other. They typically try to corner or surround their targets and enemies giving them no escapes routs and many fronts to defend. Though while they like to move in formation they can break it and fight as individuals if the situation warrants it. The armor they wear is steel plate that can deflect and absorb most blows of edged and blunt weapons. Their armor can also dampen the effect of energy and physic attacks as well. Royal Archer Royal Archers are composed of Mightyenas. Their armor is light, little more than shielding from the environment and elements. They move swiftly on the battlefield for they also fill the role of scouts, providing real time information to leaders and troops alike. While able to fight with their teeth and claws mostly they will not see direct combat. They will stay back and launch their main form of attack which is a volley of Shadow Balls at a targeted location. While Shadow Balls are not very strong individual the Archers use the death by a thousand cuts method. They will pelt a target or area with extremely high number of Shadow Balls weakening an enemy formations as they advance on the Royal Soldiers or as the Royal Soldiers advance on the enemy. They are also often used to try and drive an enemy from his cover or location to force them into the open to be easily flanked. Royal Infantery The Royal Infantry can often times be confused with their solider counter parts in terms or what they do. The infantry is made up of blazikens that wear armor that is like the soldier’s but stronger. Unlike the soldiers that relay mostly on their swords the infantry uses their fire based abilities and speed. Instead of using large formations they work in smaller squads of five to ten to hit key points with speed and overwhelming force. To drive the enemy back and to break their will or just flat out destroy enemy formations. They are usually held back waiting for the enemy to be pinned down by the archers and engaging the soldiers. So they can flank the enemy and hit him hard and fast. They are extremely loyal to the crown and will take on overwhelming olds if ordered to. This being the case sometimes they are used as shock troopers to rush in and take the blunt of an enemy force if the battle is not going in the favor of The Royal Guard. Royal Sky Trooper Sky troopers are composed of trained and armored scythers. While still armored it is lighter than the soldiers’ to still allow then the ability of flight and maneuverability. They provide a support role to troops on the battle fields as well as a scouting one. Very rarely will they be fighting with a enemy troop for more than a second. They fly in and attack a target under wing trying to land a blow while never stopping and quickly gaining height again. Their goal is not to always kill with every attack but to wound and distract an enemy to allow friendly forces to finish them off. Offten times they will attack in squads and in patterns in an attempt to corral the enemy into a exposed position such as the archers but with quick hitting attacks so the enemy can be easily flanked with out risk of hitting friendly troops. The other tactic they use is to cover the enemy in toxins once they are grouped together and in the open to further weaken them for ground forces. Moveset Move Set of the Royal Guard Archer: Shadow Ball, Double Team, Crunch, Scary Face Infantery: Flare Blitz, Blaze Kick, Flare Charge, Flamethrower Sky troop: X-slicer, Air Slash, Agility, Toxic Soldier: Bone Rush, Aura Sphere, Aura Sight, Double Kick Category:Characters